


This Is Us

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: Itachi cheats on Kakashi with a nameless man and this action changes their relationship forever. "You were supposed to be mine..." Kakashi murmured, the usually lazy voice was laced with hurt. "I am yours." Itachi replied weakly. Non massacre AU based on roleplay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based heavily on a private RP I had going on with Circlemagick on Tumblr. By the way, she's a literal goddess so if you want to ever want to have perfection bestowed on you, follow her!
> 
> This is a non massacre AU where Itachi and Kakashi have an established relationship and at 2 A.M Circlemagick and I had an idea that sort of burst into this angst ridden drama with romance and infidelity. The chapters are not in chronological order and will eventually make more sense.

 

 

 

In retrospect, perhaps it was not the brightest moment in Itachi's existence. He was by far not perfect, but this was a new low he had not known he could reach. Admitting to his lover that he had cheated on him while said lover was balls deep in him was certainly cringeworthy. He had been feeling guilty. The actual cheating had occurred over a year ago...but still...he had been sprawled out on Kakashi's bed, with his legs thrown over the Copy nin's shoulder and he found himself admiring Kakashi's bare face. Kakashi's face was a mystery to nearly all of Konoha and the ninja world. Itachi was one of the very few who was privy to seeing his lover like this.

Well, seeing Kakashi's bare face had Itachi thinking about how lucky he was. And thinking about how lucky he was had him remembering his slip up one year ago. And this had guilt churning in Itachi's stomach. Kakashi had moved down to kiss him and Itachi winced at the gesture. Kakashi pulled back, brows furrowing in concern.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, voice so soft and concerned. Itachi couldn't take it. He couldn't stand Kakashi's kindness after what h had done. He shook his head, a weak smile spreading across his face.

"No...no. You're perfect." He replied, hand reaching to stroke Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi continued to look at him with that damnable concerned look on his face and Itachi broke.

"I cheated on you." Itachi's voice felt all too loud in Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi stopped thrusting, his grip on Itachi's thighs slackening.

"What?" A beat of silence.

"I...I cheated on you." Itachi practically babbled. "Last year during a mission."

"And...you're telling me this now?" Kakashi was attempting to keep his voice level, but Itachi recognized that slight wobble in his tone.

"I didn't know when else to say it." Itachi replied pathetically.

"Not when I have my dick in you!" Kakashi shouted and Itachi clenched his eyes shut, mortified.

"I'm sorry." Was all Itachi could think to say.

"You need to leave" Kakashi's voice was suddenly cold and clinical, trying already to sound aloof.

"You're still inside me." Itachi had quietly murmured, feeling the tension in the air. Kakashi was quick to pull out of Itachi. He rolled over and yanked the covers over his lower half, staring blankly at the ceiling. Itachi quickly moved off the bed and groped for his clothing, murmuring apologies as he redressed. He knew Kakashi was beyond pissed and knew he had to give him space. He dressed as quickly as possible before slipping from Kakashi's apartment, hands shaking.

The first thing that happened when the door closed was the stupid potted plant Naruto gave Kakashi went right out the window and then there's a fist shaped hole in the wall. The mirror in the bathroom shattered, glass spraying across the room.

As Kakashi destroyed his apartment, Itachi numbly walked down the street. His thighs ached and he had barely come down from his nearing orgasm. His feet were moving without thinking. He continued to walk, approaching the compound and quickening his pace as he was moving towards Shisui's house. The only place he could think to go to.

"I cheated on Kakashi," Itachi stated as Shisui opened the door. "And I told him." Shisui stood at the door, hair mused and sleepy eyed, his hair standing on end. He stepped back, face scrunching up in confusion.

"You cheated?" Shisui stared. Itachi nodded, not knowing what his cousin would say. Shisui rubs the side of his face and sighs wearily.

"Come in and tell me what happened." He waved a hand, ushering Itachi inside and the younger is quick to do as he's asked. Soon, Shisui had him sitting at the table with two cups between them, awake and alert. He listened to Itachi's explanation, nodding thoughtfully and allowing his cousin to speak. When he is finished, Shisui leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temples.

"Ita, you decide to start like, 'going steady' with Kakashi, why'd you sleep with someone else?" It's not an accusation, just general curiosity. Itachi shook his head, staring into the cup of tea Shisui had poured him.

"I don't know. It's not like I was attracted to the man...it was...he was there and the mission had been so  _difficult._  I thought...it would do  _something_." He can recall the blood. How one moment there were eight nin then there was only a sea of red...he was dragging one of them as they tried calling out to their dead teammate. How he had screamed...

"Did it do something?" Shisui asked as he finished his tea. Itachi shook his head.

"No, it did nothing. Nothing changed."

"Does Kakashi know the whole story?" Itachi frowned at this. He fixed Shisui with a confused stare.

"There's no story Shisui. I wasn't drunk or drugged. My life wasn't in danger. I slept with another man because he was there."

"Yeah but it didn't DO anything for you right? You thought it was gonna fix things and it didn't. That's gotta count for something."

"Because I didn't fall in love with him? You know how strongly Kakashi feels about dishonest people, Shisui." Itachi argued and Shisui made a face.

"So go be honest with him. Face him and tell him everything he asks. You guys can work through this." Shisui spoke as if he knew the answer to all difficulties in the world. He hadn't turned his back on Itachi. Itachi doubted he ever would.

* * *

Kakashi's window is broken. Itachi stared at the damage as he slowly approached. He hesitantly opened the apartment door and peeked inside. Kakashi's pulled on some sweat pants but that it's, no shirt, no headband, no mask. He's just sitting on his bed, slumped forward and smoking a cigarette. There is no reason to go outside to do it, he already bashed the window open.

"You're bleeding." Itachi murmured, staring at the blood running down Kakashi's wrist.

"Aren't you observant." Kakashi muttered in distaste, the cigarette hanging on his lip. Itachi shifted, his face feeling overheated.

"There's glass in your knuckles, do you have any medical tape?" Itachi padded to the bathroom to looked through Kakashi's medical supplies.

"There's glass on the floor, you're gonna cut yourself. " Kakashi warned but didn't try to stop him, he took another drag off the menthol and watched as Itachi returned with the medical kit. He walked over the glass, hearing it crunch under his shoes.

"It's fine. Let me see your hands." The Uchiha instructed as he knelt down in front of his lover. He ignored the glass digging into his knees and reached for the Copy nin's hand. Kakashi did as he was told and held out his hands, allowing Itachi to take hold of them.

"I thought I told you to leave." Kakashi mutted without looking at the Uchiha.

"You did." Itachi replied, dabbing at the blood on Kakashi's knuckles and brushing away the blood.

"So you're here because?" Kakashi prompted in disinterest.

"I couldn't keep away." Itachi admitted softly as he wrapped Kakashi's knuckle.

"It's not the first time you've lacked self control." Kakashi's voice was bored and it was like a slap to the face.

"It's becoming a trend." Itachi murmured softly, unable to say anything else. Kakashi swallowed audibly and resisted the urge to grab a fistful of Itachi's hair. He opted for just staring down at the younger man with an unamused expression, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth and smoke puffing into Itachi's face.

Itachi silently worked on Kakashi's hands, ignoring the smoke in his face even as it irritated his eyes. He bandaged the worst of Kakashi's injuries and rubbed the salve of the rest. He avoids Kakashi's eyes, frightened to see the coldness in them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be OOC moments, but it's AU so keep that in mind!

The clock in Kakashi's room continued to tick. For a long while it was the only sound that was being made. Itachi had just released Kakashi's hand and returned the cover to the salve when he noticed how heavy the silence really felt. Once his hands were free, Kakashi flicked the butt out the broken window, and reached forwards to grab Itachi's chin. He forced the Uchiha to look up at him, eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a thin, disgusted line. Itachi forced himself to meet Kakashi's eyes, tensing at the fingers on his chin and attempting to keep his expression calm despite the mixed emotions rising in him. What was Kakashi going to say? Was this it?

"Was he better than me?" Kakashi asked suddenly, voice dangerously soft.

"No. Never." Itachi whispered with a quick shake of his head. Kakashi ran his thumb over his lover's jaw thoughtfully.

"Was he a teammate?" Kakashi hummed as he mulled over the possibilities. Itachi shook his head again, closing his eyes.

"No...he was from Suna. I don't know his name." The admission came out softly and Kakashi scoffed, his mouth beginning to form a sneer.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." Kakashi's voice was cold and mocking, he was using a tone he saved for enemies. Itachi closed his eyes, unable to see the hatred on his normally smiling lover's face.

"Kakashi...I...I'm sorry..." He managed weakly, chest aching.

"You're going to have to do better than that. " Kakashi snorted and pushed Itachi away from him.

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked and the Copy nin lay his arms against his legs, leaning closer to the boy and regarding him with detached curiosity.

"Tell me everything. Every bit of it. From the beginning." Kakashi ordered, giving no room for argument. Itachi nodded and pushed his hair from his face.

"Our mission in Suna had just ended. Most of the squad was killed during a skirmish. The surviving nin and I found managed to escape to a nearby village. He was wounded pretty badly and I didn't have enough salve to fix his leg. We found a healer who gave him some herbs for the wound and we went back to the motel. We went to our room and he asked me to help apply the salve...he started talking about how one of the nin killed was a childhood friend and how he had been helpless. And we kissed...and eventually..." Itachi trailed off. Kakashi had reached for Itachi's face again, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Who kissed who? And eventually what?" Kakashi snapped, borderline yelling at this point. His grip tightened on Itachi's jaw. Itachi flinched, eyes shut.

"He kissed me. And pushed me back on the bed...and we had sex." He bit out, face heating up and not wanting to go further. The story sounded weak to his own ears and he cursed himself for hi stupidity.

Kakashi swallowed audibly and released his grip on his lover's face. He wiped at his own face in frustration before standing from his place on the bed and began pacing. "So that's it? That's all it takes?" The copy nin snapped. "Some bullshit sob story and a kiss and you're just spread eagle under another man?" His voice raised, full of anger.

Itachi slowly stood, fingers slowly reaching to touch Kakashi's felt the material beneath his fingers and breathed deeply. "I know...I know... and I'm so sorry." Itachi managed to speak calmly, eyes focused on Kakashi.

Kakashi met his gaze with narrowed eyes before grabbing the hand that was fiddling with his shirt. He yanked Itachi to his chest and with his free hand he grabbed at the raven ponytail, tugging harshly and forcing his lover to look up at him. "You were supposed to be mine,..." Kakashi murmured, the usually lazy voice was laced with hurt. He felt betrayed. Angry. Frustrated. It made his blood boil, the thought of another man with their hands on the pale flesh he had considered his, another man listening to the wanton sounds he had thought were for his ears only.

Itachi stared up at Kakashi, hands gripping onto the man's shoulders. There was so much anger radiating off of him... "I am yours." Itachi murmured weakly. "That man is nothing to me." He spoke with a desperation that was unlike him, but he needed Kakashi to understand. That he loved him above all else and his momentary weakness would never happen again. He moved forward, pressing his lips against Kakashi's shoulder, nails digging into Kakashi's vest as he attempted to convey his guilt and adoration without words. He felt like he was sinking and Kakashi was the only thing keeping him from going under.

Kakashi relinquished his grip on Itachi's hair, but took the ponytail holder with it. He fingered through the dark locks, untangling the few knots that were there while he tried to figure out what to say. Or what to do. The safe little world he'd thought he was finally living in seemed to have shattered into pieces at the Uchiha's admission. He turned his head to the side and nuzzled into the crook of his lover's neck, peppering the sensitive flesh with kisses. "Prove it." He hissed out through gritted teeth.

Itachi practically melted against his lover. Those kisses against his throat making hope rise in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled the older man into a long kiss. "Yes, Senpai." He murmured against the Copy nin's lips. Sex he could manage. If Kakashi wanted sex, Itachi would give it to him. He took Kakashi's hand and pulled him backwards towards the bed. He pushed his lover back onto the mattress and crawled on top of him, kissing at the man's throat slowly, while fiddling with his shirt.

Kakashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and returned the kiss. Upset with his beloved Kohai or not, the familiar touch got his blood pumping once his back hit the mattress. He grabbed the hips straddling his waist and rolled them against his growing erection, head cocked back he let out a small sound of pleasure at Itachi's venturing kisses. When he felt the thin fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt he quickly removed it before placing his hands back on his lovers hips.

"Take your shirt off." It was more of a command than suggestion, his inner turmoil kept his pillow talk from being as sweet as usual.

Itachi shivered at the order, but was quick to do as he was told. He tossed his shirt aside, pulling back to watch his lover to await Kakashi to tell him to do something else. He would allow anything tonight. Anything to gain his lover back. He brushed his mused hair from his face and kissed Kakashi once again.

Kakashi nearly cracked a smile at the sight. The Uchiha was truly beautiful. His body was toned, lithe, not unlike a dancer. Pale flesh curved and dipped and stretched in all the right places. The copy nin had spent many days simply admiring his kohai in the Anbu locker room, all while pretending to read one of his novels of course. And that's when the jealousy hit him again, making his brows furrow. Someone else had gotten to see him in this light, see what was his. He forced his lips from curling into a snarl, opting to reach up and run his hands down Itachi's chest instead. Calloused fingers wrapped around his ribs, thumbs reaching out to rub at his nipples and fiddle with the silver barbells that adorned them. They were possibly his favorite birthday gift he'd ever received. At the thought his touch became more forceful, rougher than intended. But had Itachi slept with that fucking Suna nin before or after his birthday? Had that man gotten to enjoy yet another thing that was meant just for him? Kakashi made a sound low in his throat, deep and primal before returning Itachi's kiss with vengeance. Tongue flicking out and into his kohai's mouth and then across his lower lip before tugging it between his teeth. He released the bruised lip with an almost audible pop and continued grinding his now hardened member into the man above him.

"Suck me off, " he reached up to finger at Itachi's abused lips "It's about time we put that pretty little mouth of yours to work." He flicked Itachi's bottom lip.

Itachi nearly cried out at the rough fingers on his pierced nipples. The piercings had made them all the more sensitive. The Suna nin had been fascinated with them and had accidentally played with them too roughly during their night together. At Kakashi's growled order, the Uchiha had kissed Kakashi once more, pouring all his regret which contrasted beautifully with Kakashi's anger. He moved down the man's body placing gentle kisses with each movement. He kissed Kakashi's stomach, lips tracing over a faint scar and slowly pulled down Kakashi's pants and watched as his thick erection sprung up. It was obvious that despite how upset Kakashi was, he was still effected by Itachi. He placed a single teasing kiss against the tip before quickly taking it into his mouth, lifting his eyes to stare into Kakashi's as he hollowed his cheeks, deepthroating the Copy nin as he knew he enjoyed it. His fingers trailed patterns over the older man's naked skin. If this was all it took to win his lover back, Itachi would gladly do it. He would do anything for Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy sex in this chapter.

Now of course, before we get ahead of ourselves we need to mention how this all began.

Itachi realized he was head over heels for Hatake Kakashi when he was four years old. Granted four was a rather young age to realize you were in love with someone, but Itachi had never been big on norms. He can clearly remember his cousin introducing him to Kakashi and how he had launched himself from Obito's arms into Kakashi's. Kakashi's expression had been understandable bewildered, but he took Itachi regardless.

Obito's death had certainly put a damper on ever being with the Hatake. Something about dating the boy who now had the eye of a dead Uchiha seemed to rub the clan the wrong way, but again, Itachi and norms did not mesh well. Yet, Itachi went about his next few years with just glimpses of the copy nin. His crush had cooled down to nothing more than a memory, and then age ten, Itachi was placed into the ANBU under Captain Hatake Kakashi. For the most part, it all went smoothly. Itachi had managed to forget his infatuation for Kakashi and the pair had developed a friendship of sorts. Kakashi had been in Itachi's shoes and this gave him insight to the boy that few had. This friendship lasted for the years where Itachi served under Kakashi and until he himself became a captain at thirteen. It was at fourteen that he began to test the waters. But perhaps that is a story for another time.

Back to the situation at hand. It was hardly likely that anyone who had been cheated on would demand sex right away. Itachi realistically knew that Kakashi opting for sex was not going to help him process what Itachi had just said. Itachi understood that Kakashi would need time to heal and time away from Itachi. Jumping into quick sex would not help Kakashi at all, it would not help him through Itachi's confession. But for all his brilliance, Itachi was at that moment blinded by the foolish need to sate whatever appetite Kakashi had.

Kakashi raised himself up onto his elbows to get a better view, never breaking contact with the younger male. His breath hitched and a gasp escaped him when Itachi took him into his mouth so quickly. He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of dark hair as he worked his mouth around him. He slowly started moving his hips to the rhythm his lover had set before speaking up again.

"Maa, so eager to please me tonight kohai." Kakashi drawled before another pleased groan broke through. "Did you work this hard for him too?" The hand in the Uchiha's hair tightened at the question and forced him all the way down his length, until his nose was pressed against the small, silver patch of neatly trimmed hair. He'd hold him there until he got an answer, and the thought of it made a smirk spread across his face.

Itachi was not expecting to suddenly have Kakashi pressed again the back of his throat and he fought not to gag, eyes clenching shut as he controlled his breathing. He offered the man a quick shake of his head to assure him that he had not been as diligent with pleasuring the man as he was with Kakashi. He hadn't had sex with the man for pleasure. He had Kakashi for that. He pulled slightly away from Kakashi's grip so he could breathe.

"No."

Kakashi pulled him by the hair, guiding him off his throbbing member. The smirk he wore turned into a small smile while he admired his lover. Flushed cheeks, swollen lips, a small string of saliva and pre cum still connecting him to his cock. "I hope you aren't lying to me, for both of our sake's." He chided before releasing his grip on Itachi's hair. He moved his hand forward and caressed his cheek, wiping his thumb over his lips to wipe away the string of spit. He observed his lover with a long stare, his dark eyes far away as if deep in concentration. And all at once, Kakashi's expression cleared. He nodded his head towards the window.

"Itachi-kun, would you be a dear and open the blinds for me?" An odd request, but a simple one. There was only one window in his bedroom.

Itachi brushed his hair back and moved to do as he was asked, pulling the blinds aside and wondering when was the last time Kakashi really cleaned his windows. He could see people walking by beneath the window, the shops were illuminated with the evening hour. He stepped back and walked back to Kakashi, brows rising in curiosity. Kakashi continued to stare at him with that peculiar expression.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood, pulled his sweatpants up, and cleared the small distance between him and Itachi silently. He offered a small smile in response to the question before grabbing the boys waist and spinning him around to face the window again. He walked forward, pushing Itachi closer to the window until they were both staring out at the village. Humming, Kakashi trailed his hands from Itachi's hips, up his back, and then down his arms, kneading at the supple skin as he went.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Kakashi cooed into his ear. "It's not too bad for a third floor apartment, and it's fairly close to the village square..." He took Itachi's hands in his and placed them on the windowsill, bracing him against it. "Now you stay right here kohai. That's an order." He grumbled, nibbling at his lobe and the sensitive skin behind it before pulling away.

Itachi nodded, and shifted his feet into a more comfortable position.

"Yes sir." He murmured, shoulders slowly relaxing. He wondered what the man was up to. Kakashi had smiled at him and it had Itachi's heart flutter at the sight. He loved this man and was willing to do whatever he wished to be forgiven. "I love you." He called out before he could stop himself, looking over his shoulder.

Kakashi hesitated, but met his lovers gaze regardless. "I love you too, Itachi." Did his voice just crack? "But I'm very unhappy with you right now." He reached forward and grabbed at his waist with one hand, while the other pushed at his lower back, forcing him to lean and arch until the copy nin was satisfied. He released him again and stepped forward, just close enough to the let the aching bulge in his pants graze against the boys backside. The sensation was enough to make his toes curl. "But it's got me thinking, " he hooked his fingers into Itachi's waistband and tugged, pulling his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles.

"Maybe I'm just not enough for you?" He reached in front of the Uchiha to palm at his manhood. "Is this better for you?" He growled through gritted teeth, motioning to the window and the oblivious civilians walking below. It was still early enough in the night that people were out. Heading home from dinner or bar hopping, a typical Friday night. Itachi blinked in surprise at Kakashi's words before he could respond he was moved by his lover and listened to him speak, throat constricting.

"I know." He replied softly dark eyes pained. "You have every right to angry with me." He glanced towards the window and at the people below, shaking his head. "You were always enough." He stated. "I don't need anyone else but you." His eyes followed the crowds, wondering dazedly if his brother was down there with his friends. He attempted to turn his head towards Kakashi, confused on what exactly Kakashi was trying to do.

"This...I don't understand..." He began.

Kakashi sighed in response, disappointment and frustration voiced in the small puff of breath. "I always knew you were rather, promiscuous, before we started dating. " he rubbed a hand in almost soothing circles over one of Itachi's ass cheeks while the other hand continued to lazily stroke his kohai's cock. "But I was under the impression you at least loved me enough to stop being such a slut after we put a label on this relationship of ours. " The hand on his ass reeled back and popped him once, with just enough force to redden the skin.

"So tonight I'm going to fuck you like the slut you've been acting like." His hand came down again on the cheek. "Do you understand now?"

Itachi jumped at the first smack. His eyes widening. At Kakashi's crass words he could only close in eyes, feeling as if the Copy nin's disappointment was radiating off him. He nodded, wincing at the next smack and looked over his shoulder at his lover. "I understand Kakashi." He whispered. Trepidation and curiosity rising in his stomach. He was unnerved by the sense of loss he felt but if his humiliation was what it took... Itachi would not dare argue. He closed his eyes and moved his body in a way he hoped was submissive. Kakashi had done so much for him already... And Itachi had ruined that.

"I do love you, Kakashi." He whispered.

Kakashi leaned over the bowed body beneath until his chest was grazing Itachi's back. "You listen so well when you're here underneath me, " he breathed out between the kisses he placed down his lover back "How am I going to be able to trust you when you're out of sight? Hmm?" The silver haired man continued to pepper the pale flesh with small, wet kisses. Both of his hands had moved to knead and rub at the abused skin of Itachi's bottom. Mad or not, he couldn't contain the feeling of satisfaction it brought him to see the marks he'd already left on his lover. He sank to his knees behind Itachi, kissing over the red hand prints before spreading Itachi and giving a slow lick to his entrance. He felt Itachi jerk in surprise and released a low chuckle.

"So sensitive..." Kakashi mused, lips curving into a grin. Itachi mewled as Kakashi's talented tongue brushed over his entrance. He loved having that done to him and Kakashi was so talented at it. He trembled, head falling forward as he rocked unconsciously against the Copy nin. I-I don't know. I ca...can't expect you to trust me but I can still prom...ahhhh promise you that I will never betray you again." He whimpered, thighs shaking in pleasure. Kakashi was a talented lover. The best he had ever had. No one could compare sexually or emotionally. "S-senpai..." Even his aching cheeks were finding pleasure in Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi hummed in pleasure at the responses he was pulling from the Uchiha. He gave him another long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue before delving in with the tip. He pulled back almost instantly before rolling his tongue in circles around his hole and dipping in again, further this time. His ministrations continued, alternating between lapping and circling and barely breaching him.

"Tell senpai you're sorry for being such a whore. " Kakashi growled out before giving his ass another smack and then repositioning his grip to spread him wider. Itachi's fingers tightened over the edge of the window, his vision blurring and casting the shops below in an orange shimmering glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy sex in this chapter.

Itachi wailed, mouth falling open as he panted. "I-I'm so so sorr-sorry for being a whore senpai!" He practically sobbed. Kakashi's talented tongue was bringing him so close to the edge and Itachi was almost in pain for the pure pleasure that his senpai was bestowing upon his ass. His head fell forward and he whined low in his throat. Dark eyes widening. "Kak-Kakashi senpai... Ahhh!" His knees were close to buckling and he cried out again as that most talented tongue dove into him without abandoned. His fingers dug into the window sill, thighs shaking. "Will...will you ever forgive me?" He questioned weakly, biting his swollen lip.

Kakashi groaned against the pucker and placed one last and moderately sloppy kiss before standing back. His face was flushed and eyelids lowered with lust. His cock was swollen and red, the tip dripping with enough pre cum to stain his pants. And the sight before him did nothing but make it ache more. Itachi was so beautiful, especially like this, skin glistening with sweat and flushed red in all the right places, long dark hair mussed and flowing freely. The sweet cries and keening noises he made awakened something primal in the silver hair man, every time they slept together. Kakashi swatted his cheek again while he admired the view.

"Maa, my beloved kohai. You're so pretty when you beg for me." He rubbed at the fresh hand print before smacking the other cheek and leaving an identical mark. "But your punishment isn't over yet." The copy nin cooed. "Now, I want you to finger yourself while I go grab the lube." He leaned over him again, chest brushing against his back so he could nuzzle into his neck. "And make sure to put on a good show for the passerbys, okay? You wouldn't want to disappoint me further. " Sharpened canines nibbled at the skin behind his ear before he disappeared to find the lube.

Itachi trembled at Kakashi's order. His fingers moved to do as he was told, grateful no one had bothered to look up from the street. He whined as his fingers invaded his body, hips slowly moving against them. He couldn't hear where Kakashi had gone but already he felt relieved. Obviously Kakashi was not so angry at him anymore. Why else would he want to have sex with Itachi? The Uchiha panted, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. He whined softly, lips trembling as he waited for his lover to come back.

Kakashi returned quickly, the small clear bottle in tow. It had gotten left behind in the bathroom after his and Itachi's last sexual encounter. He had to stifle a groan when he walked back into his room, the sight sent what was left of his blood supply right to his manhood. He pulled his sweatpants down enough to free his cock and sac, a soft hiss escaping him as the cool air hit the sensitive flesh. Coming to a halt behind Itachi, he popped open the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his member and two of his fingers.

"Tell senpai how bad you want it." He commanded, voice husky from lust. He slipped his ringer finger into the hole alongside Itachi's, following the rhythm he'd set. The Uchiha could have cried from happiness when Kakashi came back. He tilted his head back, dark eyes on his lover.

"I want you so bad senpai...please..." He begged without shame. He pulled his fingers away and reached for Kakashi. "Punish me senpai."

Kakashi let out a long groan at his lovers words. He took the hand that was reaching for him by the wrist and kissed his knuckles before making him brace himself against the windowsill once again. He slid his middle finger in along side his ring finger, working the digits slowly to make sure his hole was good and wet.

"Beg for it. " The copy nin growled, leaning over Itachi so his chest was pressed against his back, his fingers working him and searching for that little bundle of nerves. Itachi gasped, head falling forward as Kakashi's talented fingers breached him.

"Kakashi, please..." He moaned softly, mouth falling open. Kakashi always managed to touch those nerves inside him that made him wild. He bucked against his senpai, trembling violently. "Please fuck me, senpai...I can't stand it." He cried out as those fingers moved. He was going to lose his mind. He needed Kakashi inside him. He leaned up, head pressing against Kakashi's throat. "Please..."

Kakashi slipped his fingers out with an audible pop before slamming into Itachi full force, not even giving his poor kohai time to adjust to his girth. He immediately started thrusting into him as hard and as fast as he could, his anger fueling him. Large, calloused hands gripped at his waist with almost bruising strength, forcing the Uchiha to meet each buck of his hips.

"Do you like being fucked like some whore?" Kakashi hissed out into his ear, running his tongue over the shell and nipping. The smacking sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room from his relentless pounding. Itachi was unable to hold back to cry that escaped him at Kakashi's sudden and brutal slam inside him. He gasped, eyes widening. He gripped the windowsill, breathing deeply as he forced himself to adjust to Kakashi's brutal thrusts.

"No..." He answered truthfully, voice cracking. He hated feeling used. This was humiliating and near painful. Kakashi had never been this rough with him before, always asking if Itachi was comfortable. This was almost cruel. He knew he deserved this though and once it was over, he and Kakashi could return to normal. He gasped slightly as the Copy nin thrusted, pleasure springing forward.

Kakashi lifted one leg up, placing his foot on the windowsill for support. He gave a few more punishing thrusts before slowing his pace and practically coming to a halt while balls deep in his lover.

"Could've fooled me." He breathed out, nipping one last time at his ear before leaning his head down to suck at Itachi's neck. Hands moving down from his waist, he spread his cheeks to get as deep in him as possible, grinding into him in slow rocking motions.

Itachi leaned against his lover, relaxing slowly. His mouth fell open as Kakashi's lips touched his throat. The slower thrusts were far more pleasurable. He reached back to cup Kakashi's head and he turned pressing his lips tenderly against Kakashi's face. His fingers curled into his lover's silver hair, smiling weakly against him. Itachi moaned softly as another thrust sent his nerves spinning.

"Kakashi..."

A low moan was muffled against Itachi's throat between kisses and sucking. He pulled away when he was satisfied with the hickey and love bites on his throat. The primal part of him wanted to mark every inch of his pale flesh, to make sure everyone else knew to stay away. The other part of him knew it wouldn't make a difference, Itachi had gone out soaked in his scent and still took another lover. Kakashi leaned in and kissed him, desperation pouring into the kiss.

"Tell me I'm the only one." He breathed out between kissed."Tell me I'm the only one you're gonna give this to." His hips pulled back, leaving just the tip before slowly pushing back in and repeating.

Itachi moved suddenly, heart hammering at Kakashi's desperate words. Had they finally reached that point? Was Kakashi actually ready to talk to him? He managed to hook his arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him as desperately as his senpai was kissing him.

"You're the only one Kakashi. The only one in my heart and I'm so sorry. I'm yours forever, please know that. There will never be anyone else again. I swear to you, senpai." He murmured between kisses, eyelashes lowered as he gazed longingly at his lover. He held onto the man like he would lose him. He was so desperate for him to understand. "I love you, Kakashi."

Kakashi placed his foot back on ground before lifting Itachi, and with surprisingly little difficulty, managed to move him to where the were chest to chest and the copy nin had his arms hooked under his lovers thighs. "I love you so much it fucking hurts. " he murmured, hands gripping firmly on Itachi's ass. He began lifting him up and down on his cock, speeding up slowly until he found a rhythm he liked. Thrusting upwards and bouncing his lover on him had already gotten him near panting, a small sweat breaking through between his shoulder blades. The familiar sensation of the knot at the base of his shaft beginning to swell made his toes curl. Itachi kept his arms securely across Kakashi as he kissed him.

"Kakashi..." He moaned. His toes curled and he arched up as his orgasm approached. "Kakashi!" He managed before pushing forward, nails digging into Kakashi's hair as he came, voice cutting off into a broken cry. It was the most intense orgasm of his life and the most painful.

Kakashi gasped at the feeling of Itachi clenching around him. The tight, velvet heat was enough to push him over the edge. Before he knew it he had sat back on the bed, hands on the Uchiha's hips and forcing him down as far as he would go, knot popping upwards and securing their connection. He released his seed with a long, low moan. Eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, he saw stars as he emptied himself into his lover. A string of barely understandable words tumbled from his mouth, something along the lines of 'fuck, oh fuck, fuckin', ita' and ended with a sigh before he rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, completely spent. Itachi panted, clinging to Kakashi as his lover came inside him. He called out again as Kakashi finally came, fingers digging into Kakashi's skin.

"Kakashi..." He shuddered as the man came deeply inside him, pulling Kakashi close. He felt the man press his head against his shoulder and he kissed his hair tenderly, still breathless. He smiled weakly, stroking his lingers down Kakashi's cheek. "I think you knotted again." He murmured, trailing over lips as he smiled.

Kakashi practically whimpered as he came back down from the high of his orgasm. All the sensation from his lovers affection was over stimulating, giving him goosebumps. He kissed the fingers that trailed over his lips.

"Can't help it... needed to mark you" he murmured, words slurred and shaky. Cumming like this always made him feel strange, not a bad strange, but almost like he was intoxicated. The copy nin pulled Itachi closer and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the sticky cum between their chests and the pulsing knot connecting them. He nuzzled into the crook of his lovers neck and closed his eyes, trying to regain composure.

Itachi hummed. Personally he enjoyed the knotting. It marked him as Kakashi's in every way. Kakashi was a generous lover and Itachi could not imagine not having him at his side. He pressed feather light kisses against his lover's skin.

"I like it." He admitted with a weak grin. He brushed Kakashi's hair from his face, kissing the scar tenderly. "I'll get you a rag, hmm?" He suggested as he lifted up. Kakashi's thick cock slipping out of him. Itachi was already sore, but he would not have in any other way. His legs shook as he got to his feet, cum leaking down his thighs. He ached, but didn't regret it. He was still hoping Kakashi would sit him down so they could actually talk about everything that had happened. Kakashi winced when Itachi pulled off of himself, he was still somewhat swollen and the movement was uncomfortable. He lifted his head, eyes struggling to focus on the man in front of him. He reached out when the world was steady again and grabbed his kohai's hand.

"Wait." He whispered, a small frown on his face. Itachi blinked and looked towards Kakashi and the hand holding onto him. He returned to the bed. He smiled and pressed his lips against Kakashi's, eyelashes brushing over the man's cheek. "I'll be right back, let me grab you some water at least. You sound like you need it." He mused, stroking Kakashi's silver locks fondly. Kakashi sighed, frustration building. He blinked slowly, the familiar throbbing of a headache coming on due to the turmoil on his head. Post coital bliss or not, he was still struggling with what Itachi had done.

"Itachi, listen." He said, voice blank. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and drug the hand down his face, trying to right his emotions before continuing.

"I think you just need to get dressed and head home. "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knotting is based off of Circlemagick's headcanon! Also for those wanting Itachi to suffer a bit. Tune in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi's words rung in Itachi's ears. Kakashi's expression was once again cold, his lips pulled into a thin line. There was a thin line of sweat beading at his brow line. Itachi knelt down, brushing Kakashi's cheek gently.

"Are you alright? You look pale, Kakashi." He mused. "I'm sorry if it was too much." Itachi pulled his hand back, studying his lover with a critical eye. Kakashi was not looking at him, staring resolutely at the opposite wall. "Do you need any headache medicine?" He murmured wondered if Kakashi was overstimulated. From their fight to rough sex could not be good for Kakashi right now, and it showed.

"No I'm not alright." Kakashi snapped, meeting his gaze. "Just go home." The last sentence was quiet, barely audible. He turned his head and cocked it to the side, doing his best in hide dazed state to escape Itachi's gentle touch. He wasn't going to be able to do this if he kept up the affection, he loved him too much. But that didn't change the fact that he needed space more than anything right now, time to heal the wound Itachi had put in their relationship.

He pressed his lips against Kakashi's cheek. "Alright, we'll talk tomorrow okay?" He asked, wishing that the man would look at him. "I'll grab you something for your head." He knew how bad these headaches got and he moved to the bathroom as he scooped up his clothes to grab Kakashi his medicine. He pulled his pants and shirt on and glanced around the messy floor for his sandals.

Kakashi shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Don't worry about the Excedrin, just get dressed and go." He ordered, still refusing to meet Itachi's gaze. "And no. I don't." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk tomorrow."

Itachi picked up his shoes and faced his lover, deeply troubled by his actions. "Kakashi..." He murmured, moving forward slowly and reaching out for him. "I don't understand...what do you mean you don't want to talk?" They still had barely talked about the cheating. The fact that Kakashi was not brushing it aside had Itachi worried.

"I mean I don't want to talk to you. " Kakashi stated matter of factly, hand running through his silver hair. He had to will himself not to tremble, for his voice not to crack. He didn't understand why he loved the boy in front of him so much, but he did. Anyone else he would've dismissed immediately at that sort of confession, without a second thought. But it was so hard with Itachi. And it pissed him off. "I don't want to see you. We're done here." He continued. His hands balled into fists, frustration growing. His body was fighting him, wanting to forgive the Uchiha, love him and mark him over and over again. But when they weren't in the throes of passion his brain was going into overdrive due to the level of betrayal. He couldn't handle it right now, not yet. He wasn't even sure if there was a yet if this was how he was going feel every time he wasn't balls deep in his lover.

"I don't understand...do you mean we're breaking up?" Itachi was at a loss. He had figured if they were going to break up that Kakashi would have done so immediately after Itachi confessed.

"Obviously." Kakashi replied coldly. "You really thought there was any coming back from  _that_?"

"No, but I..." Itachi broke off at this, looking away as he tried to control his breathing. Why would Kakashi do this. Why hadn't he just ended things right away? Why did he have sex with Itachi? "Why did you want to have sex?" He weakly whispered as he took an uncertain step back, a sharp pain pierced his foot as he stepped on a sliver of glass that had been thrown earlier.

Kakashi stiffened at the crunching of sound of glass under Itachi's foot, he crossed the distance between them swiftly before kneeling down to look it over. "Itachi damn it you've got be carefu-" He had begun to scold him but was cut short by the question. It caught him off guard, practically knocking the wind out of him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he tried his best to remain calm, he really did.

"Because I thought it would make me feel better." He said with forced calm, but it was too calm, practically eerie. He stood back up from where he'd been trying to inspect the now forgotten injury. Resting one hand against the wall next to Itachi's head, he finally met his gaze. "But it didn't. " The copy nin snapped, his voice was raising in volume as he continued. "It just fucking didn't and I still can't stand the sight of you. Now. Go.  **HOME**."

Itachi stared up at Kakashi uncomprehendingly. Was it wrong of him to feel so used? He had let Kakashi do what he wanted with him and now...it was all for nothing? Itachi had bared it all for nothing? Itachi shook his head stubbornly, eyes clenching shut.

"So it was what? Use me to feel better then toss me aside when done?" His voice was much too calm. "Why couldn't you have just ended it before it got to this point? Why did you think having sex would fix it?" He blinked slowly.

"Heh, sound familiar sweetheart? You thought sex would do something when you fucked that Suna asshole, and it didn't. Same goes for me. I thought fucking you would make me still love you despite what you did. But I guess that was wishful thinking. But at least I got something out of this..." Kakashi mocked and Itachi's already pale skin seemed to turn pasty at his words.

"So that's just what it was. A little bit of revenge. You never planned on forgiving me. Do you still love me Kakashi...or were you just saying that you did to get me in bed one last time?" He looked down at the mess on his foot, numbly. He could have handled a simple break up... But he felt so  _used_. He felt so very stupid. He moved forward before he could think and touched Kakashi's cheek. "What do I need to do Kakashi? Help me fix this."

The last bit of control he had left snapped at Itachi's words. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shoved him against the wall behind him, holding him there. "You think I don't love you?" He growled out, grip tight enough to bruise. "You're really going to FUCKING QUESTION THAT? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?" His voice echoed in the small studio apartment. He pulled back and shook his head before pacing, tongue in cheek. It was a nervous habit. "Like I'd even have to lie about that get you into bed regardless." He hissed out "That fucking Suna nin just had to give you some BULLSHIT FUCKING SOB STORY FOR YOU TO SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR HIM. " Picking up the nearest thing, he chunked it at the wall opposite of Itachi. The shattering noise let him know it was something breakable, but he wasn't sure what. He was too angry to register anything like that at this point. Itachi looked away as Kakashi threw the glass, listening to it shatter against the wall, not daring to speak. Kakashi turned back to face him and the Uchiha fought to keep his expression natural.

"AND YOU DIDNT CONSIDER ME, ONCE. CONSIDER US. SO WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO QUESTION MY MOTIVE? HUH?" He'd closed to the space between them again, finger pointed in Itachi's face in accusation. "You're lucky I love you enough to not have thrown your whore ass out earlier. Now get out before I do something we both regret." Itachi flinched at Kakashi's harsh words, half expecting for the man to hit him. The threat was only half truth, Kakashi was already regretting every word coming out of his mouth but he was too angry to control himself. And Itachi hadn't left after he'd told him to earlier, this was all he could manage to do without crossing the line and physically assaulting the poor boy. Anger rose in his chest as Kakashi continued his tirade.

"Don't you  _dare_  call me that, Kakashi! I made a  _stupid_  childish mistake, but that doesn't make me a whore!" He tried to edge around Kakashi but his legs would not budge. "Why did you bother with this then? Why did you make me think you would forgive me!?" His chest hurt and his eyes stung with tears he refused to shed. He stared at that finger in his face, tempted to bite it or push Kakashi back onto the bed and show him just what he was throwing away.

"I should have known this would happen." Kakashi muttered, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You really thought fucking would make it all go away? You really are nothing but a stupid little boy. Gai tried to warn me, Asuma too. They said you were too young to have anything solid with, but I ignored them. I thought you were more mature than that. I thought it would all work out. This is what I get for dating a child." Kakashi spat the last part out in disgust.

"I guess the joke's on you then." Itachi all but whispered, gripping his clothes to his chest and feeling all too exposed now, like a little boy in front of a full grown man.

"Guess so..." Kakashi agreed with a little shrug, not bothering to cover up at all. "Hmmm, although I do wonder how many people saw you in front of the window. I do hope no one important." The copy nin's voice trailed off but Itachi barely heard him. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and his pants on, forgoing the sandals that remained clutched in his hand. Kakashi continued to watch him, his mask now pulled back up. Itachi didn't bother fixing his hair and instead quickly walked to the door, stopping at it with his hand clutching the handle for what he knew would be the last time.

"Thank you, Kakashi." He stated, without turning to face the man.

"For what?" Kakashi snapped, staring daggers into the back of the raven hair boy. Part of him wanted to reach out, tuck a strand behind his ear and apologize. Another part of him wanted to yank him back by the dark locks and continue his verbal assault. But he knew it was best to step down, he needed to control himself. He never let himself let go this bad, at least not in front of his kohai. And never to his kohai. He swallowed, hoping it would make the lump in his throat go away.

It didn't.

Itachi fought the urge to turn and launch himself into Kakashi's arms and beg like a child for forgiveness. Kakashi was all he had ever known. Even the comments of him being promiscuous that Kakashi had made earlier… Itachi had been involved with men before and had even had some heavy make out sessions and other activities, but Kakashi had been his first and only…until the man from Suna… Itachi slowly turned and faced his ex, expression far too calm.

"For absolving me of all guilt." He responded evenly. He walked forward slowly and pressed his lips against Kakashi's cheek in a parting kiss, breathing in the familiar scent. "Goodnight, Hatake-san." He murmured and stepped back, turning away and with shoes in hand steadily walked towards the door. Kakashi flinched at the kiss, wide eyes following his lover to the door. Well, ex lover. The thought made his stomach turns almost painfully and he fought the urge to dry heave. He swallowed again, he was doing a lot of that tonight. He just wanted to stay calm, he'd already dug his grave and planned to lie in it.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" It was practically a whisper, but it was all the volume he could manage to ensure his voice didn't crack. "Betrayal?"

Itachi turned, slowly facing Kakashi. "It means nothing now. I do hope you are prompt for our mission tomorrow, however." He would never admit that he still felt guilt. That his stomach hurt so badly that he knew he was going to vomit as soon as he was away from the man. He could not even feel the pain in his still bleeding foot, so numbed by the night's events. He faced Kakashi as he would face any other shinobi and gave a stiff mocking bow. "Captain." He dully muttered in passing, even though Kakashi had left ANBU to become a sensei. He opened the door, eyes closed as the cool wind touched his face. And he walked out the door, desperate for his dignity to stay put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Itachi is a little OOC in this universe, but that's mostly because he didn't have to shank his entire family to death. That does stuff to you. This gives me a few liberties with giving him a little leeway. Also, Circlemagick is life.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the door had quietly closed, Kakashi resumed his pacing. Hands running through his hair while tears began to well up in his eyes. He ended up in front of what he had thrown earlier in his fit of rage. It was a small picture frame, one he kept next to his bed. The glass was shattered to all hell but the picture itself was still in tact. He leaned to pick it up, tears finally falling once he finally focused on the photo. It was him and Itachi, the day Itachi had been given his captain status in Anbu. He had been young, thirteen years old, at the time. They weren't involved at the time of course, but Kakashi still considered it very important to their relationship. It had been the first time anyone he'd ever trained had ever made something of themselves within their ranks. It was the first he'd ever really started paying attention to Itachi, yes he was the heir to the Uchiha clan and widely acclaimed genius/prodigy. But that day, Itachi had proven his talent to him. And proved to him maybe he wasn't half bad at being a senpai, that maybe he could do more in his life than just complete assassination missions. He ran a thumb over the picture, a small, proud smile graced the young Itachi's face as he sat at the able, a large pile of dango in front of him and Kakashi sat next to him with an equally proud smile. Genma and Tenzo had been across the table, but he couldn't recall who had snapped the picture. He set the picture down and rubbed at his face, crying freely now.

"I didn't want you to go." He whispered to himself. "I just wanted some time..." The copy nin let out a particularly nasty sob before placing the picture at his side and standing back up.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and clicked his tongue. It was getting late and he still had his mission tomorrow. Even though he was now a sensei, he still often worked with ANBU as well as the rest of the Konoha nin on various missions. Tsunade had seen how well he worked with Itachi and often had Kakashi accompany the Uchiha on his missions when he was not too busy with Team 7. This particular mission was with Genma and a couple of ANBU under Itachi's order. They had a mission that would take them all the way to Suna and what would normally mean a good time of traveling and time with Itachi was now only going to be awkward. Kakashi was already dreading having to wake up.

* * *

Itachi stood outside Kakashi's door, clutching his sandals with one hand, the other covering his face as he tried to control his breathing. He could turn back now. Go back inside and talk to Kakashi, Make everything better. But there was only silence on Kakashi's side, proving that the man was already in control of his emotions. He had hoped Kakashi would open the door. Chase after him or something. Kakashi had been his everything. The one thing besides Sasuke and Shisui that was so dear to him. Sasuke was his world, Shisui was his one true friend and Kakashi was the man who had taken a heart Itachi had not known existed. Now, it was as if he was lost. How pathetic was he? What would father say? A tear rolled down his cheek and finally he forced himself to move, body feeling far too heavy and way too sore to make it back to the compound. He managed to hold himself together as he slowly walked into the night, half hoping Kakashi would stop him.

By now, there were very few people outside. It was getting late and most civilians had returned home. Itachi could feel faint chakra signatures from various ANBU, but there were none in the area. This made Itachi's walk of shame far easier than if there had been witnesses to his humiliation. Was he just a stupid little boy? For all his strengths and power, was Itachi really nothing more than a child who had no self control? Kakashi had hit that right on the head. Itachi couldn't remember the Suna nin's name for goodness sake. Itachi wrung his hands, his fingers tightening over his sandals. With each step he could feel the glass sliver in his foot shift. A stray worry came to him that Kakashi would now treat Sasuke badly because of how things ended, but he honestly couldn't imagine the man taking out his disdain for Itachi on one o his students.

Itachi stopped and quickly pulled his hair back into a pony tail, not caring how mused and untamed it looked. The boy briefly considered going to Shisui, but the hour was late and he didn't wish to bother his cousin with more of his drama. Instead, he decided that he would go home and sleep off this awful night and prepare himself for tomorrow's mission.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had to have made four or five laps around his room, running his hand through his hair over and over again until it was somehow more of a mess than it usually was, and trying to think of what to do. But that was the issue. He couldn't think. He was at a loss. Yeah, him and Itachi butted heads frequently. More frequently then necessary. But that was just their dynamic. Like cats and dogs. But he'd never thought he'd leave. Never thought he wouldn't be there to reign him back in when the world was too much and he was all alone. He cursed loudly, putting his fist through the wall where Itachi had stood last. The pain brought him somewhat back to earth, and before he could actually put together what he was going to next he was out the door. Bolting from the apartment, arms pumping with each stride. He could fix this. He and Itachi could talk things out, and yeah he would remain pissed at itachi for quite some time, but it could still  _work_.

The Uchiha came into view quickly and relief hit him like a brick wall and he skid to a halt, reaching out for the boy and grabbing the first thing he could. The thing so happened to be his hair. He tugged harder than probably necessary but he was so desperate to see his face, desperate to try to say something, anything, right at this point.

"Itachi." His voice was gravelly from sobbing, and tears had stained his unmasked face.

When Itachi heard the footsteps behind him he nearly jumped for joy. Kakashi was here. Kakashi could fix everything. He did not stop walking. Needed to seem cool, you know? But he slowed down enough, body relaxing and a smile curving his lips. His happiness was short lived however when that hand…that familiar wonderful hand grabbed hold of his pony tail and yanked. Was Kakashi still angry? Had he come back to fight some more? Itachi turned, heart racing and mind blank as he did the one thing he could think of to get Kakashi away from him. He slashed at Kakashi's face, trying to pry that hand off his hair.

"Let go!" He cried out in pain and hurt. Why would Kakashi do this? Kakashi would never hurt him. Kakashi loved him…He made contact with Kakashi's face and pulled his hair free only to fall backwards, losing his footing and fell onto his back on the hard dirt road, all grace and poise gone.

Kakashi just stood there, staring down at his kohai, who sat up and groped for his sandals. This was definitely  **not**  what he had expected to happen. He reached up to touch his face, thumb running over the burning flesh. The slap stung his skin, and Itachi's hand had curved at just the right moment for his nails to break through his cheek. It stung, there wasn't blood but there would probably still be at least one or two crescent shaped scars in the morning.

"I-I just..." The copy nin fumbled with his words, not blinking. He looked like a deer in headlights with wide, bloodshot eyes and open mouth. He couldn't think of what to do, or what to say, so he let his eyes wander over Itachi, praying to the Gods he'd think of something. Itachi stared up at him in silence, tense as he waited for the man to find his words.

"The necklace..." Kakashi finally breathed out, eyes resting on the Uchiha's neck. Itachi painfully got to his feet, picking up his sandals.

"Oh…" He looked to Kakashi and reached to touch the necklace that hung against his skin. "The necklace…" He had…he had worn this for years. Since he before he and Kakashi became a couple…it figured Kakashi would want it back. His hands shook as he removed it, fumbling with the little clasp. He finally managed to unhook it, handing it out to Kakashi and placing it in his palm. At this point he was shaking too badly to move, he could not look at Kakashi or the mark on his skin. He took a shaky step back and closed his eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow." He managed to coldly state before swiftly turning into a flock of crows and darting into the night.

Kakashi opened his mouth again to say something, anything. Seeing the boy in front of him shake like that. To sound like that. It was eating him alive, from the inside out. By the time he had finally reached out to try and comfort him, Itachi was gone.  _'Maybe it's for the best...'_  He thought to himself, fiddling with the necklace as he made his way home.  _'He doesn't need me around anyway, I'm just some mean old pervert.'_  He lifted the necklace up and fastened it around his own neck. _'Ita's much younger than me.'_  Deft hand reached out to open the door to his apartment, was he already home?  _'Of course he wouldn't want to be tied_   _down with me at 18 years old.'_  He was pulling the blankets up around him before he knew it.  _'Of course he's going to want to be with other people.'_  Kakashi patted around his bed absent mindedly until he found the photo from earlier. He pulled it towards him, stealing one last glance before shoving it into his pillow and settling in, body drained. _'Still hurts though...'_  The copy nin was passed out before he knew, without a single alarm set for the morning mission.

It didn't really matter now though, there was no one important expecting him anymore right?


	7. Chapter 7

Now, returning to Itachi's crush on Kakashi prior to dating him. The boy realized he was much younger than Kakashi. He knew that there was a very little chance of Kakashi going for a fourteen year old. But, that didn't mean he was not going to put in some effort, right? Kakashi treated him with respect and even kindness, but there was always a distance he put between them that he refused to cross.

So Itachi did what he had to do to get Kakashi's attention. He had to show Kakashi that he was a sexual being, not just some killing machine. At fourteen years old, he saw Iruka and Kakashi talking. Iruka was a nice man. Non threatening and friendly. But at that moment, with him smiling at Kakashi like that, Itachi realized that he was a threat. Beneath that sweet exterior and warm eyes was a man with sexual urges who could easily seduce Kakashi. And Itachi couldn't have that. So, in response as he's walking by the pair, he pulls his hair from its ponytail and plays with it, eyes averted as if deeply in thought and the moment he feels Kakashi's eyes linger on him, he lifts his head and offers Kakashi a sweet smile and greets him. Kakashi greets him back in an odd tone, seemingly dazed as Iruka stared at the copy nin in confusion.

At fifteen, Itachi began to flirt with other men. ANBU, Chunin, attractive civilian with impeccable hair, it didn't matter. He flirted with a charm he didn't realize he had and honestly wouldn't have if it weren't for his mission to get Kakashi's attention. Anko taught him how to look at men through his eyelashes and how to crack a secret little smile. It was an odd objective for itachi, who had always focused on his missions and the village. Now, it was something new to try and he found that he enjoyed it. He would go out on dates with various men, often half worried that his father or another member of the clan would find out. Luckily, Fugaku often found himself distracted with the rebuilding of the clan's voice within the village and word of his eldest son's flirtations was never brought to him. There was hardly need to have Uchiha Fugaku raising a stink. Kakashi was quick to noice though. When the Uchiha would be out on a 'romantic' walk with some nameless boy, Kakashi always seemed to pass by. When Itachi fell into a session of heavily making out and groping a Hyuuga, Kakashi happened to open the door. Yet, he said and did nothing and Itachi's frustrations grew.

At sixteen years old, Itachi knew he was running out of time. Kakashi was looking into sensei positions and Itachi understood he would have to move on from his crush, even if he felt that Kakashi was just as attracted to him. One evening, after the rest of the ANBU operatives had cleared out of the changing rooms, Kakashi remained behind after running behind on his reports. Itachi was showering as Kakashi went over his final notes. Itachi washed his hair and turned off the shower head, listening as Kakashi wrote. Itachi quietly reached from the shower curtain. groping for his towel and pulling it into the stall.

He can still remember the look on Kakashi's face when he walked out of the stall with the towel wrapped around his hair and completely nude.

That seemed to be the turning point for them, because two days later as Itachi was getting ready for a mission, Kakashi had pinned him roughly against the locker and kissed him.

"Do you," Kakashi growled against Itachi's lips as the boy kissed back just as hungrily. "Know how absolutely," Lips moved down Itachi's throat and the boy gasped, fingers tightening in Kakashi's silver hair. "Frustrating you are?" Kakashi's hands roughly groped Itachi's hips and it took all the boy had not to wrap his legs around the man's waist.

"Yes." Itachi replied simply, grinning as he nipped at Kakashi's bottom lip. It went on from there. Mild flirtations and heavy make out sessions in the locker room. Itachi had all but forgone flirting with other men in order to focus all his attention on the copy nin. Kakashi ended up asking Itachi to be his boyfriend in the most lazy, Kakashiesque style you could imagine. They flirted for such a long time and everyone wondered when they would just get to it and date.

Itachi opened his locker one morning to see a ring pop and a note. Itachi picked up the ring pop and took the note, unfolding it.

_Will you be my boyfriend? Check yes or no._

_Yes :)_

_No :(_

Itachi nearly laughed out loud and turned his head just in time to see Kakashi slip out the door.

* * *

When Itachi had returned home to his room, he had not been expecting Shisui to be sitting on his bed. Shisui had been sitting on the edge of his bed, fiddling with a hangnail and looked up as Itachi slipped through the window. Slowly, a frown spread across the older Uchiha's face.

"Shisui?" Itachi stared at his cousin who released a long sigh, scratching his neck in defeat.

"I had hoped you wouldn't end up coming back. I figured that if you didn't then everything worked out, but here you are." Shisui motioned to the younger who nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

'Here I am." Itachi echoed, studying his bloodied feet. Shisui sighed again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Itachi-"

"Am I a terrible person?" Itachi suddenly spoke up and the older man blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Am I a terrible person?" Itachi repeated and Shisui shook his head.

"Itachi you're not a terrible person. You're a wonderful person. You're my favorite person." Shisui watched as Itachi looked away, blinking back tears. He smiled at his younger cousin. "But sometimes...you can make mistakes."

"You don't think less of me?" Itachi sounded so uncertain and so unlike himself. Shisui leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs as he fixed the Uchiha with a long stare.

"Itachi...you could have fucked Danzo and Ibiki in some kinky BDSM threesome shit while wearing the Hokage's hat and five inch stilettos and I would still not think less of you." Shisui spoke with a straight face and Itachi cracked him a tiny smile. "Now come here and tell me all about it." He held an arm out to Itachi who gladly moved forward and took the offered hand.

Kakashi couldn't sleep. Each time he managed to doze off, he was jolted awake as if struck by lightning. He tossed and turned and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Groaning, he rubbed the side of his face, fingers grazing over the scratch on his cheek. The man flicked on the lights and looked around his destroyed apartment in detached distaste.

"Fuck." He utters in the lonely room and only silence is there to answer him.

* * *

Itachi had been early for the mission; he had been unable to sleep and had gotten prepared before the sun had risen. He allowed himself to bask in the quiet of the early morning, before any civilian was out. He met with the rest of his squad, which consisted of Genma, Aoba and two newer ANBU. As always, Genma veered over to Itachi with a lazy grin. "Morning doll face." He teased and Itachi smiled tiredly in greeting as Genma frowned, catching the expression. He did not comment and they spent the next hour awaiting Kakashi. As usual.

Kakashi was late to the village gates the next morning. By a solid hour at least. He didn't really pay much attention the clock this morning, or anything really. He'd dressed in his ANBU attire, black pants and tank top (with mask), black fingerless gloves that came up to nearly his shoulder, headband secured over his eye. The only thing missing was his ceramic, which was stuffed into the bottom of his pack. He didn't really need it no a days, the silver hair and mismatched eyes gave him away every time. Plus he was the last of his clan. It didn't require much brain power to discover his identity. When he reached the gates the sun had just began to peak out over the horizon. "Yo. " the copy nin raised his hand in a half hearted gesture, eyes half lidded and tone bored.

Itachi had barely turned to face Kakashi when the man arrived. When he finally approached Itachi thought he was going to be sick and slipped his mask on to hide his torn expression.

Kakashi was thankful for the sleep he had gotten, if it weren't for those few hours he wouldn't have been able to keep his composure. He'd planned to be the better person today, polite at least. But Itachi hiding his face behind his mask had not gone unnoticed, and the gesture was enough to unnerve him. Itachi... acknowledging the teen made the marks on his face burn. Made the necklace worn under his shirt feel too tight.

"And here I thought Ita had finally beaten this habit out of you." Genma's words pulled the copy nin from his thoughts, but he only managed to grunt a reply. Genma looked between the two, brows furrowing before clicking his tongue. "Whatever, let's just get a move on. We're already behind schedule." The brunette chided.

"I'll take the lead." Kakashi stated matter of factly, setting their pace at a brisk walk and keeping a good 10 feet ahead of the team. Far enough forward to not be bothered, close enough to still hear most conversation.

Genma took the opportunity to single out the Uchiha. He fell into stride next to the teen and nudged their shoulders fondly.

"You're much more pleasing on the eyes when you're smilin', ya know." Itachi could not help but shoot Genma a weak smile.

With Kakashi ahead, Itachi finally was able to relax a bit. He was far more tense than he would like to be. The two ANBU followed close by Kakashi and Genma was quick to approach Itachi. Itachi was unsure if the man actually liked him or flirted to rile up Kakashi. He glanced up at Genma's words suddenly apprehensive. He didn't want to make it obvious that something was wrong. "Oh? Then I must look quite awful most days." He managed tilting his head.

Genma's made a thoughtful sound at Itachi's reply before tonguing the senbon into his other cheek. "Oh please, you're not really looking to start this argument all over again, are you Itachi-hime?" Genma had been calling Itachi hime/princess for years. He had even bought Itachi a little tiara for his 18th birthday that Itachi wore when he went out that night drinking with Kakashi, Genma and the rest of their little group.

The brunette nin placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, his other arm wrapped around the Uchiha's shoulders. "You know I would never lie to you. I try my best to remind you how beautiful you are every chance I get. " He shot a pointed glance at the silver haired man ahead of them, his smirk widening. "Gotta make up for what that old perv isn't doing right." Kakashi could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Genma was one of his best friends, nearly on par with Gai. But the man really knew how to get under his skin and always managed to do so at the worst possible times. And who was he calling old? Kakashi was 3 years younger than him.

Itachi ducked his head at Genma's words, hyper aware that Kakashi could hear them. He slowly looked back up and regarded the brunette in what he hoped was his usual amusement, rather than the ache he was feeling. "What about you?" He asked, trying to change the subject away from him and Kakashi. "Certainly you're not still single are you? What about that date you went on last month?" He was surprised he could even speak. A couple of years ago he never would have been able to speak with Genma was casually. Times had changed and he was terrified of what that meant for their friendship.

Genma gave a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders shrug dramatically with the sound. "Well you see kid, not everyone gets a chance at you and Hatake's kind of romance." He answered, pausing for a moment to shoot Itachi a pointed look and raise his eyebrows suggestively. "Sadly, me and the redhead did not work out. She didn't appreciate my inquiry on whether or not the carpet matched the drapes..." Itachi blinked at Genma words, surprised by the man's confession. Kakashi came to a halt ahead of them, waiting for his friend to finish his rambling before he interjected.

"Genma-san, as your superior I would appreciate it if you refrained from speaking of my past relations during missions. " The comment was firm, monotone. He hadn't even turned around to face the brunette and his kohai while he spoke, but he didn't continue walking after he was finished. Itachi stomach dropped at the man's voice and he closed his eyes, swallowing. There was a difference to his Senpai's voice that hurt. No doubt Genma hears it as well as the two ANBU who were taking this mission with them. Itachi fought it to reach out towards his ex lover.

He kept his expression level despite the nerves that raked him. Even with his mask on he could feel his face heating up and he was relieved that he had it covered. No need for Genma and them to see how badly he was effected...There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I showed Circlemagick the reviews and she was very excited to see them! Sadly, this will be the last update for a while. Both of us are in college and we still have to find time to be able to RP together!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow until the RP kicks off again. This chapter is more of a prequel.

In hindsight, maybe the pair of them were not the healthiest couple. For two non confrontational people they really enjoyed pushing each others buttons. It was like a game for them. They would push and push and push until one snapped and then the sex would be  _glorious_.

Their relationship brought out whole new sides to both of them that neither had known existed. Kakashi was more open. He didn't shy from his affection for Itachi while in the last he never would have allowed himself to get too close to someone. It brought out a tenderness and a possessiveness that made their relationship nearly famous among the other Konoha nin. They were  _that_  couple. Itachi came out of his shell a little bit more. Never enough to really be noticed by people that didn't know him, but those who did noticed he was not as withdrawn, that he actually allowed himself to loosen up and enjoy himself.

It worked between them most of them time. They leveled each other nicely and kept each other grounded. Sometimes it could backfire on them as well. Once while at a bar, Itachi noticed the female bartender getting a little too friendly with Kakashi. She was leaning forward slightly, eyes fixed on the Copy nin and her plump lips were curled into a sweet smile. Normally Itachi could ignore such insults. But that night he was incredibly drunk, which was not something to happen often. So he watched the exchange while sipping his wine. Kakashi was being flirtatious, but the little smirk he shot Itachi was all the boy needed. Kakashi was trying to make him jealous.

Well, Itachi would just have to show Kakashi who was the superior romantic partner. Kakashi was just commenting on how he liked the bracelet the bartender was wearing when he realized how quiet it was. A silence only to be brought on when he boyfriend was plotting something. The bartender was staring, mouth open and eyes wide. Kakashi turned towards his boyfriend and said boyfriend had his arm stretched across the table, elbow inverted and shoulder popped out of socket gazing blandly at the bartender.

There was no emotion on Itachi's face and Kakashi watched in horror as a foot slowly rose behind the Uchiha's back into a pointe…like a fucking ballerina…Itachi was ridiculously flexible and after a night of drinking he tended to show it off…like right now. And when he was jealous…he made scenes. What happened to the cold unaffected Uchiha that Kakashi had known?

"Itachi please." Kakashi began. Itachi did not offer his lover a glance and continued to drink his red wine with one hand. He was like a damed cat. Temperamental and so aloof all mixed into one. "I apologize, he's usually more well mannered than this." Kakashi weakly commented to the bartender who appeared fascinated. Itachi's foot tapped the front of the bar over his head. Kakashi leaned over and whispered angrily

"If you keep this up I'm never taking you anywhere nice again." Itachi slowly turned to Kakashi, feet en pointe and flicked Kakashi's nose. The bartender continued to stare while Kakashi frowned. "That's it you're grounded. I'm calling sasuke to come pick you up" It was a train wreck. Their entire relationship was a damn sitcom. Itachi's foot moved out and flipped Kakashi's drink from his hand. Kakashi stared at the spilled drink in dismay. This is what happened when you got Uchiha Itachi drunk. He turned into a damned drama Queen.

"Two weeks, in your room to think about what you've done." Kakashi wagged his finger. Itachi looked Kakashi up and down, challengingly and Kakashi could already fee himself getting hard.

"No." Itachi replied and lowered his foot before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. Kakashi gaped, completely forgetting about the bartender who was awkwardly cleaning dishes by this point.

"Itachi where do you think you're going?" Kakashi called after his lover.

"Out." Itachi called over his shoulder.

"We already  _are_  out" Kakashi pointed out and Itachi looked back over his shoulder at his lover.

"I'm going to see Genma." Itachi threw back, that damned light in his eyes blazing by this point. Kakashi stared.

"...I dare you." He quietly replied, holding Itachi's gaze.

"Watch me." Itachi replied, walking away and Kakashi threw down some money before racing after his boyfriend.

He followed the Uchiha all the way to Genma's apartment, watching as Itachi politely knocked on the door. After a moment, Genma answered, eyes lighting up at the sight of Itachi then spotting Kakashi over his shoulder.

"Itachi!….Ummm…." The man rubbed the back of his head while Itachi offered him his customary smile.

"Hello Genma, shall we chat?" Itachi asked as Genma stepped aside to let Itachi in, Kakashi on his heels. Genma's eyes moved to the ceiling. It looked like another round of KakaIta nonsense. Well, might as well enjoy the ride. The pair always managed to make for an interesting time. He followed the pair into his apartment where Itachi had draped himself on the couch, long legs stretched out. He looked all too pleased with himself, a satisfied little smirk tugging his lips. Kakashi was scowling, arms crossed over his chest as he studied the Uchiha. This would be a perfect opportunity for a threesome.

Genma practically rubbed his hands together in glee, looking from Kakashi to Itachi and back. "You know guys…let's say we take this somewhere more  _private_." Genma offered and Itachi tilted his head back, staring at Kakashi who stuffed his hands into his pockets. Why couldn't they just have a normal relationship?

"Kakashi can go fuck his bartender." Itachi lazily replied, with a flick of his wrist and Genma's mouth fell open. Itachi was drunk. That was the only time he swore. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head and Genma watched as the man clinically began removing his gloves.

"Itachi, love…I really didn't want to have to spank you in front of out dear friend here." He mused, motioning to Genma who practically shrieked in delight.

"Damn, just when I thought you two were kinky enough, you pull this shit on me!" He breathed. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, not moving from the couch.

"Try me, senpai." He replied and Kakashi slowly grinned. He advanced on the Uchiha who had not moved, kneeling down so his lips ghosted over the boy's. His visible eye became half lidded as he spoke huskily to his lover.

"Such a trouble maker," He mused as he stroked his fingers through Itachi's dark hair. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" He asked, lips moving to Itachi's throat which the Uchiha gladly bared to him. Genma watched on, his groin feeling tight and hot. Today was a good day. Today was a  **very**  good day. Kakashi's hands moved to Itachi's hips and the Uchiha practically melted against him, a pleased little chirp escaping him as the man's fingers moved up his shirt. This seemed to be what Kakashi was waiting for because as soon as Itachi was relaxed, he pounced. He grasped Itachi around the waist, sitting on the couch and throwing the boy over his lap as the Uchiha released a surprised gasp.

"Kakashi!" He admonished, cheeks heating up and glassy eyes narrowed. Kakashi pulled Itachi over his knee, looking all too comfortable. Itachi scowled, hangs falling over his face and he squirmed in his lover's grasp. "I'm telling Sasuke about this. He'll kill you." Kakashi shifted the Uchiha and finally got him secured over his knee. His hand came down onto Itachi's clothed behind with a sharp slap. Itachi snorted as if amused.

"I'm leaving you. I'll find a real man. Maybe Gai sensei." The spanking wasn't too terrible at first but after that last comment Kakashi pulled down Itachi's pants just enough for his ass to be bared to the world and sharply smacked him. Itachi jumped and bit Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi sighed wearily.

"Genma  _you're_  a creep, you've gotta have a paddle around here somewhere. Or maybe a wooden spoon. Could you bring it to me?" Itachi bit harder and Genma asked what Kakashi would prefer.

"Spoon please" Kakashi replied, taking a notepad that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I faked every orgasm I had with you." Itachi called out and Kakashi cocked his head.

"Hmmm." Kakashi commented idly, jotting something down on the notepad.

"Your puns are awful." Itachi snapped.  _Lying_. Kakashi's puns were great.

"Ahh." Kakashi breathed.

"I'll tell Sasuke about this abuse." Itachi threatened even though it was quite an empty threat. Sasuke was overprotective and possessive on a good day, brining in kinky spanking sessions would only drive the boy over the edge.

Kakashi readjusted the knee that Itachi's groin area was laid over, forcing his bottom higher into the area. With his free hand he tucked two fingers into Itachi's mouth, hooking them behind his bottom teeth and forcing him to look at him.

"Maa, Ita-kun, the faster you accept your punishment, the faster we can go home." Itachi bit his fingers, lightly.

"Do it and I'll make sure you regret it." Itachi warned just as Genma returned with the spoon, handing it to Kakashi.

"Do you kids need anything? A candle…some rope? A therapist?"

"We're great Genma, thank you." Kakashi replied, holding out his spanking hand and taking the spoon.

"Unless you want your precious bartender here...or maybe  _Iruka_..."

"You made me do this darling." Kakashi replied pleasantly.

"Eat shit, you're not the biggest cock I've had." Nasty dirty language. Kohai was in such a need for a spanking.

Kakashi pulled his abused fingers away from Itachi's mouth and up to his own face, pulling down his mask, not caring that Genma was watching. He slid them between his lips and cleans them of saliva, never breaking eye contact with Itachi who for some godforsaken reason was still snarling insults at him. When he was finally quiet Kakashi glanced at the pad he was writing on and began speaking.

"That's what, 20 ways you've insulted me tonight? Give or take?" He chided. "So 20 licks and we can call it even."

"I'll tell Shisui." Itachi replied icily, but from the color on his face, it was obvious he was enjoying it. Kakashi raised the spoon, the bowl portion in his hand.

"Make that 21."

The first strike nearly whistled through the air before it maked contact with Itachi's ass. Itachi stubbornly refused to cry out but flinched, elbowing Kakashi again.

"You're terrible at foreplay." He countered and Kakashi tutted.

"You're supposed to be counting." Kakashi chided and the spoon came down again. Genma bonelessly sat down in the arm chair. What had he done to deserve such an amazing gift?

"You're a terrible singer too." Itachi stated, voice husky, he was hard against Kakashi's knees and was unconsciously rocking against him.

Another smack.

"I'm breaking up with you." He threatened and Kakashi scowled, swatting Itachi again.

"You're pushing it, kid." Kakashi warned with a frown. Genma watched in fascination as Itachi's ass jiggled with each smack, the creamy skin turning pink.

 _Smack_.

"I'll go on a date with Genma. He'll pay attention to me." Itachi countered and Kakashi briefly met Genma's eyes and the brunette chuckled awkwardly with a little shrug. "I bet he has a bigger cock too." Itachi's voice trailed off and Kakashi looked down at him, affronted.

"You wanna fucking bet?" He demanded while Genma preened at the suggestion and quickly opened the front of his pants to check his size curiously.

 ** _Smack_**.

"I don't have to. I've sucked it." Itachi replied without thinking. Kakashi stopped mid strike and dropped the spoon next to him on the couch, the hand opting to grab a fist full of Itachi's hair and force him to look up at him.

"What did you just say?" Itachi winced, hand quickly moving to ease the grip on his hair." He stared up at Kakashi. "I...senpai." His eyes stung from the grip on his hair and Genma shifted uncomfortably.

Kakashi leaned in, his grip readjusting but not relenting. Their noses were almost touching before he spoke again. "You wanna repeat that for me, kohai?" Itachi stared up at his lover.

"You're not the biggest I've had." He replied after a moment, wondering if he should have just stayed quiet. Kakashi was moving before he knew it, his free hand pulled Itachi's pants back up over his bruised bottom and he quickly but gently places his kohai on the floor before all but stomping out of the apartment without another word. Genma watched him go, uncertain if this was part of their scene.

Itachi did not spare Genma a glance, standing and rushing out the door after his lover. "Kakashi!" He cries out, running down the street. "Senpai, wait!'

Kakashi was embarrassed. He thought his impromptu spanking would've led to a lighter mood but things just got worse. Itachi ran forward, spotting Kakashi ahead of him and reached out for him. "Kakashi, wait." Kakashi slowly came to a halt, but he didn't turn around when he felt the familiar hand.

"Back to insult me some more, hm?" He drawls over his shoulder. The comment is slow, almost lazy, it's the tone of voice he uses with strangers.

Itachi pulled away, hurt at the tone Kakashi was using with him. There was none of his fondness in his words and it scared Itachi. He reached and lightly touched Kakashi's arm, fingers trailing over his clothed arm. "Senpai..."

Kakashi turned around to face him, practically leering over him at this point. Their age difference really showed in situations like this, where he was obviously a whole head taller than the raven haired boy. He looked down at Itachi with one narrowed eye, the other still covered by his headband.

"Well? Spit it out, kohai. It's getting late." His mask was still pulled down from the incident in Genma's apartment. It was late enough that he wasn't worried about anyone seeing his face, but the frown he wore was more apparent without the fabric in the way.

Itachi suddenly felt very young and very childish in his lover's presence. The man seemed to know this and Itachi found himself unable to look Kakashi in the eye. He didn't know what to say. Or what Kakashi wanted him to say. He hadn't slept with Genma. Flirtations were one thing but he had never gone past that. He had embarrassed Kakashi in front of Genma and Itachi knew that Kakashi cared about what his friends thought of him. The Uchiha was at a loss and he reached for his senpai's hand, taking it almost desperately and finally moving forward to hug the man.

Kakashi swallowed at the gesture, pissed or not this what still his kohai. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he felt the thin arms circle his waist. Wrapping his arms around Itachi in return, he rested his head on top of the other's and placed a small kiss into his soft, ebony locks. "You sure say a lot of stupid things for a supposed genius." Kakashi grumbled, pulling the smaller ninja further into his chest.

"I know." Itachi murmured, relaxing against Kakashi as the man finally hugged him back. "Please don't hate me Kakashi. I know I say and do foolish things." He kissed Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I could never hate you." Kakashi stated matter of factly, pulling his head back enough to look down at Itachi. He lifted one gloved hand to tilt the smaller man's head up towards him. "You just need to be a little kinder with your poor old senpai's heart." The silver haired nin chuckled at his own joke and the small, lopsided smile that was beginning to grace his face was very fitting. Itachi's heart melted at this and he leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Poor senpai. Kohai wishes to apologize for being so cruel." He whispered into Kakashi's ear. He smiled at the man and linked their fingers together.

Kakashi leaned into the kiss, smile widening the whole time. His toes curled at the ideas Itachi's words brought to mind. Leaning forward, he nipped at the Uchiha's earlobe in return, tongue darting out for a split second to dampen the sensitive skin behind his ear. "And how do you plan on doing that, my precious kohai?" He breathed.

Itachi cocked his head, looking his lover up and down. He trailed thin fingers down Kakashi's chest. "Well...you're my senpai. I think it is only appropriate that I do whatever you wish." His fingers moved to the man's waistband, relieved that the crisis had been averted. He peppered Kakashi's neck with light kisses.

Kakashi's mouth pressed into a tight line as he tried his best to suppress a groan. Those delicate fingers just did something to him. He could feel his blood growing hotter when Itachi's fingertips fumbled with his waist band, making his newly found erection more obvious through the black jounin pants. "Whatever I wish?" He mumbled lazily, closing his eye and cocking his head to the side to enjoy the trailing kisses. He tightened his grip around the Uchiha's waist, pulling him against his chest and subsequently trapping the thin hand between them. "You'll have to report back to my apartment kohai, where a proper apology should be administered." Kakashi stated with a smirk. Getting to order his lover around always left him feeling smug.

Itachi lifted his eyes and there was a challenge in them that made the game all the more exciting; Kakashi watched as the boy gave a slow teasing bow, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's and his lips pulled into a slow smile.

"Yes sir." He replied and Kakashi grinned back.

So in a sense, their relationship wasn't one that could be considered healthy, but they had loved each other. It was never something that was expected to last past a few months, but instead it took two years for it to implode on itself. They were too different and too similar at the same time and Itachi had ruined it all in one night.


End file.
